<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Humans Are Such Easy Prey by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685935">Humans Are Such Easy Prey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New World Order [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Pegging, Physical Abuse, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, feat some elves, nose hook, there's one character who's a yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kingdom of Rairyn has fallen.</p><p>And now, its King becomes a plaything for the country's new ruler.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Human/Orc, Male Human/Female Orc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New World Order [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Humans Are Such Easy Prey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesarinna/gifts">Cesarinna</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from a Perturbator song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y8DekFFCE5c</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The castle is on fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This proud abode, something more ancient than any bone in the soil, was now crumbling. The once smooth rock is pitted and scarred. The trees that surrounded the castle like great armies defending their citadel were charred from the flames. The portcullis that had guarded the passage was blown to smithereens, allowing easy access for the soldiers to rape and pillage whatever they pleased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghorza rubs her hands together in that classic way villains do, she wasn’t about to pretend to be anything other than what she was. She enjoyed this immensely. There was nothing more satisfying than making a centuries old kingdom fall to its knees. The castle is surrounded by gigantic forestry mountains and covered in fog, and this caused no end of trouble for Ghorza and her sisters. As orcs, they were more accustomed to the flat plains and the ocean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they had overcome it, as they always do. And now…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it is time to take what belongs to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she stalks through the halls to her destination, Ghorza imagines Death stalking the castle grounds. There isn’t any dwelling the reaper couldn’t enter, she stands as the life is choked out of almost every man. Death feels no joy or emotion of any kind, there is no heart to beat in her skeletal chest or tears that well in her black sockets. As the men’s breathing falter she brings down her scythe, cleaving their souls from the flesh that bound them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The image makes Ghorza smile.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien paces around the great hall. The young king wrings his hands together for what feels like the umpteenth time. Sweat trickles his brow and he has to watch his breathing to make sure he doesn’t start hyperventilating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walls stand mute. Just outside he knows there must be screaming of his fellow countrymen being murdered. No longer will he ever hear the chorus of birds, now he will forever be haunted by the clash of metal on metal, the pounding of horse’s hooves and the voices of the dead. This castle, once the life blood of the low-lying regions that stretch horizon-bound from these hill battlements, is finished. It had protected his people for eons and now he’ll be the king remembered for their humiliating defeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants to vomit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had given the order of unconditional surrender and how these </span>
  <em>
    <span>beasts </span>
  </em>
  <span>were going to stroll inside and do… whatever it is they plan to do. Obviously nothing good. The thought makes his anxiety grow further, and he stops pacing to inhale a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A part of him hopes that there’s some civility in these orcs. An ounce of mercy in their hideous green skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Grace,” he hears someone say softly, and he turns to look at Delicinia, his most trusted adviser and closest friend. She was around his age, and the two of them had grown up with each other. The sight of her wavy black hair was as comforting as any peaceful evening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gives her a sad, tired smile. “This is not how I envisioned this war would end. You have my apologies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No apologies necessary. You fought until the bitter end, and that in itself is worth praise, Your Grace.” She touches his arm reassuringly, “Know that I will always stay by your side. No matter what hardship we may face now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Delicinia. Your words mean a lot. All I hope for is that our people will survive this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips curl into a small smile, and despite everything, he sees a slight sparkle in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After all this,” she says softly, “And your priorities are still your people. You would have led this nation to great prosperity if it weren’t for these orcs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His throat becomes dry at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>would. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That chance is gone now, isn’t it? Snuffed out the moment the enemy forces made their way through the castle gates. He was only recently crowned and looking for a Queen. And the chance to see his people into a Golden Age like the rulers before him disappears in a blink of an eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought makes him stumble, and he mentally chastises himself as he steadies himself. No King of Rairyn ever stumbled. But he did. What he doesn’t know was how far he was destined to fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two companions fall into an uneasy silence, waiting for their inevitable visitor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like he was waiting for his impending doom. He closes his eyes to take a deep breath, and opens them. He had to be strong here. For his people. For his ancestors. For Delicinia. For </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hall beyond the door was unlit, the darkness further spiking his anxiety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though it was still silent like the pre-dawn always is, in that darkness devoid of birdsong, there came a musky scent tinctured with something rancid. Lucien immediately wrinkles his nose when he smells it, but stands his ground. He knows the commander of the orcs is coming, and he tries to steel himself when seeing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It comes out from the shadows, with each slow movement that belied the speed it was capable of. Soon enough, he can discern that this is a female, which surprises him. He’d never seen an orc in person but somehow he never considered their commander would be a woman, but now that he thought about it he notices that every soldier that accompanies her are also women. And not just orcs— humans and elves, too. Just how much support had this barbarian gained? And in such a short time?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her skin is mostly scar tissue and her legs like the trunk of ancient oak. She’s a hulking beast of rippling muscle, her green skin almost tempting to touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows he’s shaking and tries to will himself to stop it. He doesn’t know which expression he has on right now, but it hopes it’s a steely one that doesn’t show that he’s scared shitless right now. Delicinia speaks before him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are Ghorza, correct? The Chief of the Despots?” She asks warily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien almost wanted to scoff at their name, but it runs a chill down his spine. It’s a name he’s heard countless times before at this point and the stories surrounding their villainy makes his hands clammy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This ‘Ghorza’ completely ignores Delicinia, opting to instead walk until Lucien is forced to take several steps back lest he wants her to bump into him. Then he looks at her, needing to crane his neck due to her being significantly taller than him— or really anyone else in this room. She wants him to cower, obviously, so he squares his shoulders and doesn’t dare avert his gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re King Lucien, huh?” The beasts asks, her voice gruff and breath even worse than the previous stench that filled the room. With every word she pronounces he sees her three rows of teeth, each sharp as a dagger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallows before speaking. “Yes,” He says shakily, deciding he might as hell get straight to the point, “The Kingdom of Rairyn has given you our unconditional surrender. All I ask is that you give my citizens mercy, please. Take what you want and leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She merely tilts her head, a hand going to her chin as she further appraises him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a young one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you’re a lot more well-spoken from what I expected from an orc, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he spitefully thinks, biting his cheek to stop himself from saying it out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Chief looks around. Her expression tells him that she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it makes his skin bristle. Then she looks back at him with a single raised bow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>think I’ll just up and leave, do you?” She leans in conspiratorially, forcing him to lean back and making him grimace when she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>too fucking close. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I can’t just leave all these new toys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eye twitches. “T-Toys…?” Dread blossoms within him. He’s heard many tales of what these so-called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Despots </span>
  </em>
  <span>have done to people, but he had forced himself to not think about it. Now, all the nightmarish gossip crashes onto him like unrelenting waves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her massive hand goes to his cheek, and without even thinking about it Lucien bats it away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, tried to anyway. She doesn’t budge an inch when he tries to hit her arm. It was clear her strength vastly outweighed his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smirks. It’s a hideous smile that makes his stomach curdle like milk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’ll be a fun little thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clenches his fists. “I know what you do to your prisoners. I’ve heard of your crimes, beast. I will never submit to such a heinous individual such as you.” He grinds out, practically spitting out each word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only makes her smile widen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, famous last words.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he can even register the comment, a sudden gush of pain jolted throughout his body. He gasps harshly, now realizing that this fucking heathen just punched his stomach with so much force black dots cloud his vision. His stomach aches, his arms loses their tension and his legs begin to weaken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Your Grace—!!” Is all he hears when the orc’s knee makes contact with his face, making his tongue soaked in blood. He gurgles roughly, the pain forcing him to his knees as he coughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened, breaths ragged and harsh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rough hands tangle itself in his hair, snapping his neck backwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghorza’s raw voice is brutal against his ear. “Tough words coming from someone who can’t even take a punch. You want me to show your pathetic people mercy? Then submit, dumbass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, she backhands him. He falls to his side, and the world goes black.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Luci! There you are. I’ve been looking all over for you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Delicinia exclaimed as she found Lucien sitting by a tree, a thick book in his hands. It had become his usual hiding spot, so he wasn’t sure why it had apparently taken her so long to find him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, he smiled at her. The two of them were only eleven, and didn’t have a single care in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Delicinia. Hello, my apologies for making you run across the castle.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wrinkled her nose. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Luci, what did I say about talking like a stuffy old crow? We’re not in our classes!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That earned a small chuckle from him. He closed the book and stood up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Propriety starts when you’re young. That’s what my mama always says.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delicinia grinned as she pointed at his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You just said mama! That’s hardly propri-property-pro— whatever!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blushed, thinking that he should have instead said mother, but luckily there wasn’t anyone there to reprimand him. Except Delicinia, apparently. It just made him chuckle again and she grabs onto his elbow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on, Luci. Let’s go see the horses. I want to see the newest foal!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien acquiesced and nodded. This was a daily routine. She always had to be with him somewhere, or insist he go with her to an area. During one evening, she had admitted that she doesn’t even pay attention to what they were doing. Instead, she enjoyed simply looking at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Staring </span>
  </em>
  <span>at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everyone says you’re so graceful even though you’re eleven like me. Ehehe, I guess that’s why I can’t take my eyes off you! I’m so happy we’ll be together forever.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t really know what that meant when she said that to him, but papa— Father always said to be courteous when taking a compliment. So he merely thanked her.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien awakes from the memory, eyes blinking blearily as he tries to bring the world back into focus. Every muscle aches and he groans heavily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Delicinia… Where— Where is she?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she pushes himself up, his muscles scream at him and he almost drops back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Grace,” a soft voice whispers above him, and he sees his advisor hovering over him with a concerned look on her face. Then he realizes his head is on her lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relief floods over him. “Delicinia. I’m glad to see you’re alright. How long was I out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A day, Your Grace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pinches his brow in thought. For an entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>day? </span>
  </em>
  <span>What could have happened in that entire duration he was knocked out? What’s happening outside? Where’s that beast of an orc? Are his citizens okay? Have they razed the city?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delicinia caresses her hair, and as nice as it feels, it confuses him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It pleases me to see you’re alright.” She says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallows. “Y-You’ve been here the whole time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I would never leave your side willingly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, he supposes she’s always been the loyal type. When he groggily sits up, he realizes he’s still in the throne room. He would snort at the fact no one cared to move him anywhere if it weren’t for an unfortunately familiar voice filling the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, sleeping beauty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien cringes as he looks at this obscene woman. She’s sitting on the throne because </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> she is. Why didn’t he stash some secret knife on his person? At least then he’d go out with a proper fight, and become something of a martyr for his people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stands with shaky legs, his last ditch effort to be defiant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice becomes raspy with his growing nervousness, “I’ve already admitted defeat, and I’ll do it again.” From the periphery of his vision he sees Delicinia stand as well. Somehow, it makes him more confident. “Is there anything I can provide you with so you can just leave us in peace? Please, I beg of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seems to consider this, as she playfully taps her chin as if in thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc smirks, all teeth. “If that’s what you call begging, I’m going to be very disappointed.” Before he can respond, she stretches while making a noise of contentment. She puts one of her legs across the armrest of the throne as she repositions herself to sit like a common hoodlum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno. I kinda like it here. This room could use some redecorating, but I’ve already been making good use of your dungeons.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shivers despite himself. He doesn’t like the implication of that </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Delicinia stiffens beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You—” She immediately clamps her mouth shut when Ghorza waves her off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you to keep your mouth shut whenever I talk, didn’t I? You’ll have your moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien squints at the orc. No doubt the two of them had some type of discussion when he was knocked out, and now he worries whether she’s hit Delicinia to make her cower like this. But what does she mean by her moment? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t think about it further. Not when sweat trickles his brow when Ghorza stands from her seat and walks towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabs his arm harshly, “Can’t tell you about the dungeons without showing you first, now can I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fear tortures his guts, churning his stomach in tense cramps. Fear engulfs his conscience, knocking all other thoughts aside. Fear overwhelms his body, making it drastically exhausted, and Ghorza has to drag him out the room. In a single moment, he cranes his head back to look at Delicinia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just stands there with a blank face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s what confuses him the most, and soon enough he’s going down a set of stairs and he thinks Ghorza might actually pop his fucking shoulder out of its socket with how she pulls on him without a care. There’s so many images flying through his mind about what’s about to happen to him, and he has to blink away the tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Strong, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he tells himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I must be strong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cold damp air wraps around him like a heavy coat of chain mail as he descends the tight spiral staircase to the dungeons. In the absence of flaming torches the dimness gave the impression of twilight despite the heat and brilliance of the late summer afternoon outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, he stumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Ghorza were to be honest with herself, she’s almost disappointed Mr. King isn’t bawling like a baby right about now. Perhaps she smashed his tear ducts in. Whatever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s remarkably silent when they descend the steps, save for the occasional moment he trips over his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the silence doesn’t last long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon… music feels her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Moaning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It clearly catches the attention of Lucien, because he scrunches his face when the echoes gradually become louder. Ghorza could giggle with glee if she wasn’t so focused on the King’s face. Despite the bruises on his face, he’s still handsome. Eyes bright. Hair somehow combed back despite having been knocked out. He’ll make a good product once she’s finished with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve made good use of your dungeon,” she says slowly, reveling in every ounce of discomfort she’s making him feel. “I’ve moved some important stock there. They’re currently in training.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t respond, but his blanched face tells her everything. And when she opens the big iron doors, they’re greeted with such a wonderful sight she never tires of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her previous conquests, in this case elves, are pilloried, shackled, suspended from the ceiling, collared, being whipped, moaning, begging, crying,</span>
  <em>
    <span> getting fucked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a cacophony of misery and pleasure that all coalesced in a sight that made Ghorza’s loins wet. Members of her army, all aberrants like herself, were enjoying themselves with the pieces of meat before them. There is no elf that wasn’t in the midst of being violated. None of them wore anything, their perfect masculine yet lithe bodies on display for every happy customer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien is silent, stunned. His knees buckle but he manages to stop himself from falling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh—What is the meaning of this…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghorza laughs at him, her booming voice making him wince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said you’ve heard the stories,” she says, “Surely you know the answer to that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks paler than before. “T-These elves… they’re… they’re from the Zudia Empire…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And from Druizevon. And Nazae.” She answers with her best shit-eating grin. All three elven nations, taken down and degraded to where they are now. Really, they were pathetically easy to conquer. It was before she had gained a reputation, and elves </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>a very trusting and benign race which resulted in their inevitable downfall. All she did was waltz in under the guise of trade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thoroughly enjoyed breaking their men in, and keeping them as whores were just as easy. All one needed to do was make them addicted to a certain blend of herbs to keep them complacent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The floor is covered in every bodily fluid known to man. A pained cry from a dark elf drowns out everyone else’s moans as someone carves her name into his delicate, sensitive skin. Despite that, his cock bounces eagerly, leaking with precum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something special about making the men of such a noble race into a bunch of wanton whores.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien evidently can’t bear the sight before him and looks away sharply. Ghorza takes the opportunity to put her hands in his pristine brown hair again, and she yanks him back to force him to look at her. She soaks in his agonized expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” she says, mirth clear in her voice, “I started my little conquest because of this theory that I have.” She pulls on him further, forcing him to stand on his toes. He lets out a pained hiss, and a single slick of arousal seeps out of her cunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leans in. “I think that every man is a masochistic piece of meat deep down, no matter his race.” Ghorza gives a long, languid lick on Lucien’s cheek with her barbed tongue, feeling his entire body quiver when she does so. “I’m merely showing everyone their true nature. I tested this theory out on my own people, you know. Now every orcen male knows his true place, which is beneath my fucking feet. Then the elves had their turn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns her head to make him look at the elves again, and when he closes his eyes she hits his stomach with her free hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gah…! Nnng, h-hah...” he groans out. Eyes blowing wide when he gets the memo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These elves,” she continues, “They’re a special sort. This particular bunch had lived chaste lives in the name of their phony goddess. Now? The only person they worship is </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lets go of him, and he falls to his knees like his bones were replaced with liquid. The pathetic display makes her laugh again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And so many women have joined my cause. I wonder why that is?” She says mockingly, “Now, it’s the humans turn. You should thank me for the privilege.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shivers violently, and in front of them an elf arches his pliant little back as he’s whipped. His shrill cries and wailing apparently becomes too much for the young King since Lucien covers his ears with his hands. A futile effort, sure, but adorable nonetheless. Ghorza can’t help but snort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewd pleasure continues to unfurl in her lower stomach as an elf’s cock and balls are stepped on. As another has his nipples cruelly twisted. As another has his asshole split in two with an oversized strap. As another is having his cock ridden as he licks another woman’s cunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This… </span>
  </em>
  <span>This is how life should be. This is the natural order of things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghorza grabs the back of Lucien’s linen shirt and drags him out. It’s time to show him another part of the dungeon. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she leads the King to where she wants him to be, he’s openly sobbing like a baby. He’s half decent with begging, Ghorza surmises. He’s been squealing out half-hearted </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a while now. His eyes are glassy, and his face is covered in tears and snot. Maybe it won’t actually take so long to break him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s led him to a room with a set of pillories. In each pillory is a nude human male, hands and neck between the opening of the wooden boards as they’re forced to stand while bending their torso forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sniffles. “This… This is…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She happily interrupts him, otherwise it would take fucking forever for this idiot to finish his sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your general? Yeah. I think he was kind enough to give me his name after I beat it out of him. Alistair? He’s quite the looker, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And considering their similar ages, presumably someone the King grew up with. All the better. She’s not interested in fucking an old thing. A man’s worth was in his youth. She continues with her mocking tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s pretty special, to be sure. Should be worth quite a lot as a general.” She jeers, but Lucien stares with a dead expression at the sight before him. He’s stunned silent, again, though the occasional wet hiccup escapes him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She patronizingly pats his head and whispers lowly. “Let me show you how weak this piece of flesh truly is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghorza steps behind the pilloried man, noting how red his rear is. Whoever was before her had given him a thorough beating. Which is something she quite likes, because it means he’ll be more sensitive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She greedily gropes his cheeks, twisting and giving his sensitive no mercy. The general is gagged and blindfolded, but his reaction is exactly how she expected. He uselessly writhes in his bindings and whines through his gag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ffffgh! Mmgggh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It just eggs her on further. She gives him a harsh slap, and if she had a belt in her hands, she’d be cracking open the skin. After that, she spreads his cheeks apart, and without any care shoves a finger inside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fingers are significantly larger than any human male’s, and it takes little to no effort to make the general’s tight ring of muscle to open up for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Predictably, he squeals a little louder and writhes more violently. She adds another finger just as roughly, fucking him quick and hard before opening her fingers in a V shape. She watches his legs shake and his cock, already hard before she comes behind him, dripping with precum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She fucks him her fingers again, her other hand going to his weeping cock and she grabs him tightly. The wet, sloppy sound comes from her fingers going in and out of his entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fhhfhhh…” he moans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghorza’s fingers straighten before hooking and pressing against the man’s precious bundle of nerves. Another squeal escapes him, and she heaves a breathy laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, now, squeal a little louder and maybe I’ll let you cum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And to her delight, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> become louder. He screams behind his gag, drool dripping from his chin like a waterfall. He sounds like a madman. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a madman. Driven to the edge in a mere fucking day. So easy to break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rubs his cock, and with the humiliation that must be washing over him… coupled with the maddening sensation of disgust of being defiled… But being forced to take it and comply, it makes her heart sing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beads of sweat form on the general’s tanned skin, flying around with his desperates movements. The gloomy dungeons is filled with the scene of semen and the smell of sex which just serves to make Ghorza hook her fingers further and more roughly. Then, she leans down to bite into his skin with her dagger-sharp teeth, blood soon joining the mix of scents flowing in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one final, pathetic scream, the bound general cums. The white fluid splashes on the floor, and soon his body becomes limp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghorza chuckles, licking her lips and savouring the taste of copper in her mouth. Her hand that was on his cock is now covered in semen, and she nonchalantly rubs on the man’s still body. A man covered in semen was always a good look for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolls her shoulders and sighs happily. Her sopping wet cunt is ready for more, but there are more than enough men ripe for the picking. She looks at Lucien, who’s still standing there and blinking with haggard eyes and open mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See?” She says, “Told you every man was a masochist deep down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seems to regain a sense of control after her comment, because he shakes himself and looks at her with what she assumes is supposed to be fire in his eyes. But instead he looks like a frightened little boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nervously wets his lips before speaking. “You— You monster. Your methods of degradation will l-lead you nowhere. You’ll… You’ll never truly take away my people’s spirit. They will always find a way to rebel until they defeat you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, so maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>try to give her something of a challenge after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghorza tilts her head, giving him a lopsided smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that right?” Then, she snaps her fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stiffens at the sound, and soon there’s a tapping in the halls. The sound of heels walking on the stone floor. Despite the other men making as much noise as the debased general, this sound becomes the only thing either of them hear. Ghorza can see the sweat dripping from Lucien’s alabaster skin, and she has to resist the urge of biting his nape then and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King’s precious advisor turns the corner and comes into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien blinks three times in a row, “Del-Delicinia…? What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman in question seems to be making a conscious effort to hide a smile. Ghorza wonders if Lucien notices the fact. She stands next to him, watching his expression morph into confusion to worry to fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghorza decides to give him a hint. “Do you know how we got into the castle?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His throat bobs as he swallows thickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The… The portcullis was blown up f-from the inside…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he’s not as daft as she thought. Ghorza decides to just watch the drama unfold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delicinia nods. “Yes. It was me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?!” Lucien screams, and despite the fact he had been crying earlier, this is easily the most emotional Ghorza has heard him. It makes her skin tingle with excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The advisor fidgets. “The war was hopeless. There was no need to further prolong it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You—!! We needed to win this war! And… and now…! Now all my people are suffering because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His voice cracks noticeably near the end. There’s another wet hiccup and he blinks heavily. “And now… I’m a spoil of war…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Grace…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looks at her with a soft gaze, one that lacks the open hostility with which he had glared at Ghorza. Perhaps he had not given up on his advisor just yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… You can’t.” His voice has compassion in it. An emotion that tells Ghorza that this was a man that could actually forgive his comrade for even betraying him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t get whatever reaction he was clearly hoping for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A grin spreads over Delicinia’s face, wide and open, showing her over-whitened teeth. In that moment her motives are laid bare; she was a mocker, one who enjoyed whatever torment she could inflict on others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes Lucien clamp his mouth shut with an audible click. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aaaaahahahaha,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Delicinia exclaims at length, voice airy and like that of an excited child. Her hands go on her cheeks as she speaks to her monarch with a playful tone. “Even in the face of betrayal you are… </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>gracious. Your purity and trust in others… It gives me goosebumps! I have watched you my entire life but I never tire of your sense of </span>
  <em>
    <span>propriety!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien merely stares, eyes practically bulging out of his skull. His lips quiver and Ghorza wonders if she should join Delicinia in laughing, but the woman continues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your kindness… Your dignity… It makes my skin tingle, hehehe.” She says through her manic smile and her cheeks redden with a blush, “You’re like a flower blooming in a desert.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her grin widens. It makes Lucien take a step backward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which is why… why I believe the chance to deflower you and bring you down… To destroy that propriety... is something </span>
  <em>
    <span>priceless.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghorza watches the two of them, ignoring everyone else in the dungeon. She lazily rubs her clit and every time Lucien makes a small whimper she feels a spike of arousal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man in question desperately bites his lips, enduring as Delicinia roughly and boldly rubbed her sharp nails across his skin. He’s lying on the floor now, hands bound by the shackle on the wall. He squirms whenever his betrayer tears at his damp clothing. Ghorza sees his nipples harden from the cold air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has had his eyes shut for a few minutes now, and his eyes are closed tightly but the occasional noise of discomfort occasionally escapes him. Good. The more uncomfortable he is, the better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delicinia, on the other hand, is quite talkative.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooooh… How I have dreamed of this moment, Your Grace. You have no idea how much I’ve endured watching you… and never being able to touch you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a thin red trail on his skin from her nails on his otherwise pure skin. He’s got a well defined torso, with just the right amount of muscle. Should Ghorza want to make a profit off him, she’ll need to make sure to keep him physically fit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delicinia claws at his pants. For a moment, Lucien’s eyes flutter open, but he quickly closes them with a hiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His belt is unbuckled, with his pants ripped off him just as quickly. Delicnia lets out a high-pitched giggle as she gropes his crotch through his underwear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Grace… Aaahahh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your Grace…!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gasps. The sound sends a wave of pleasure to Ghorza’s core.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The advisor’s fingertips go to the edge of the soft fabric of his undergarment, and when Ghorza cranes her neck, she can see a dark stain on his briefs. It makes her smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delicinia pulls the underwear over his thighs with the precision and slowness that shows she holds a bit of... reverence for this piece of clothing. Her touch is tender, much more tender than how she’s touched Lucien in this entire time. She holds it up to her face and inhales deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, so she’s a bigger freak than Ghorza thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes roll back in a mindless stupor when she breathes in again. Ghorza thinks she can smell both their arousal from where she sits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien squirms, and when Delicinia is done snorting his underwear, she neatly </span>
  <em>
    <span>folds </span>
  </em>
  <span>it beside her. She then decides her own clothing isn’t worth the same amount of tenderness because pulls down her pants and undergarments in one rough motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she grips Lucien’s cock, he can’t stop the squeal that comes out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh… nngh…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It just makes Delicinia more excited, if her own content noise is anything to go by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” She exclaims, “Your Grace… Words cannot tell how much I’ve dreamed of this moment… To be the one that deflowers you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Ghorza was the one on top of him, she’s sure she’d see a vein about to pop on his forehead. Delicinia’s hands rove across his body. It seems whenever her nails touch him, his skin tingles in a frenzy of static. For a moment, he has a transitory paralysis and stays still, before wriggling like a slippery fish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ngh… p-please…sto—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delicinia smashes her lips against his before he’s able to finish whatever it is he wanted to say. It’s sloppy, and not at all like a kiss. It’s just their lips firmly pressed together, with Delicinia trying to get into his mouth with her tongue but he keeps his mouth closed and struggles from her grip. One of her hands goes to his throat, while the other aligns his cock to her entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the speed that spoke only of impatience, she fully sheathes his cock inside of her. She groans loudly, immediately starting to grind her hips against his. Soon the all too familiar noise of their bodies slapping against one another fills the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rocks back and forth and Lucien openly cries. She leans down and licks his neck, tongue swiping again and again over his skin. She bounces against him, slipping his cock out farther, taking it in deeper with each drop of her hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aaah… hahahaaa,” she breathes harshly, “You’re marvelous, Your Grace. Marvelous!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien arches his back, perhaps without even realizing it. He’s still trying to make as little noise as possible, but the stimulation must be absolutely maddening. What is he thinking about now, as his once trusted advisor fucks him like the toy he is?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delicinia continues to moan in full volume, and her body spasms when pure bliss overtakes her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your Grace!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghorza thinks she may have had enough of this spectacle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t know when she stopped touching herself, but she no longer feels the need to rub her pulsing clit. What she </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>know is that it’s gotten… boring. And she’s had enough of Delicinia. The enjoyment she got from having Lucien raped by her has subsided, and thus, her time here has run out. She’d only get in the way in the future with her obsession.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would just be a nuisance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them seem to notice when she strides towards them and in one effortless motion, grabs Delicinia’s neck and snaps it back. The satisfying </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack </span>
  </em>
  <span>echoes across the walls and tells Ghorza that the young woman was dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delicinia’s body twitches for a moment, but then goes still and falls on top of Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally opens his eyes. And the scream that erupts from his lips tells Ghorza of both pain and confusion. It was a primal sound, like that of a child, crying out for something. Ghorza figured he could actually be the vocal type. He just needs to apply this talent to screaming in bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He desperately moves, shoving the body off him as best he’s able while still being shackled. His lips quiver and eyes spill with tears as he looks at Delicinia's corpse. Her neck had been completely snapped around. Her eyes are still open as if admiring the heavens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s clear Lucien’s stomach lurches, because he gags. Once. Twice. Three times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clenches his teeth afterwards, looking up at Ghorza with nothing but malice in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ghorza...! You… How far must you torment me…” Another gag, “Gah...nngh, before you are satisfied?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tilts her head with a single raised brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh,” she snickers, voice adopting her usual mocking tone, “you’re so cute when you look like that. A desperate face suits you.” She leans down to grab his chin, her thumb forcing its way in his mouth. “It looks like you’re inviting me further! My, are you seducing me? You’re such a slut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pats him on the cheek after releasing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alas, I have more important things to do. But I’ll leave you in the hands of my capable soldiers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any ounce of fight still left in him seems to evaporate when he understands her meaning. She begins walking away, and he stutters out a few words she doesn’t hear. As soon as she leaves him, footsteps descend upon the defenseless man as another woman takes her place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No!” She hears him cry out when she exits the room. “No, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nonononononono—!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s the only thing she hears before he devolves into another bout of screaming.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghorza lounges on her newly furnished throne. It’s been two days, and since then she’s been able to give this room the makeover it deserves. Flags that displayed her people’s emblem hung across the hall, along with the skulls of various animals. She had replaced the uncomfortable golden throne with her own. One made of dark brown oak, tanned hide, and palm leaves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, her favourite finishing touch had to be two lines of pikes leading to where she sets, each with the decapitated head of one of her adversaries. Mostly old men who were useless to her, and the occasional woman who refused to join her cause. And, of course, Delicinia’s head is among them. Obviously, she’s aware of how this decor doesn’t really last very long, but luckily she’s got no shortage of prisoners to execute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolls her hips lazily. She doesn’t really have time to think about replacing her stacks of heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not when there’s two lovely elves on their knees busying servicing her cunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lap at her, their tongues going over one another as they give her quick, impatient strokes. One of them— Stoslo, a dark elf— sucks on her clit whole the other— Navarre, a high elf— leans down in an attempt to continue licking her folds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghorza absentmindedly fondles her breasts, the sight of these two men with collars on their necks arousing her more than what they were doing. They were both men of high positions, Stoslo was a high priest while Navarre was a prince. Both virgins when she had taken them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now, they were completely devoted to her. They were her pets and only she fucked them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both young, yet experienced in using their mouths as they expertly worked her cunt, sucking and licking and moaning throatily while they do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stoslo stops sucking her clit, allowing Navarre access to her entire vagina. He gives long strokes, bobbing his head up and down and suggestively moving his ass during it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chief,” Stoslo says with a needy whine, “Won’t you take me now? I feel like I’m going insane without you.” He sits on his rear, opening his legs wide and giving her full view of his hard cock, red despite his dark skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghorza grabs a hold of Navarre, forcing him to stay still as she presses his face further into her cunt as she cums. She grunts as she covers his face with her fluid. When she’s done, he looks up at her with adoration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Navarre joins Stoslo in spreading his legs. Now comes their usual routine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bickering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take me,” Navarre begs, “I’ll please you much better than that slag, my Chief.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghorza snorts, and Stoslo takes the opportunity to go on his knees and turn around, wiggling his ass at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice is no more than a breathy moan. “Fuck me dry.” Then he slurs a whole slew of pathetic, needy and whiny sounds. She does have a strap-on set to the side. It almost looks lonely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Navarre squints at his competition, and apparently not wanting to be outdone, he brings his legs to his chest and spreads his asscheeks open with his hands, showing her his hard cock, perineum, and asshole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, do me!” He flutters his eyes, “I love you </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>more than he does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Stoslo can retaliate, Ghorza’s stomach grumbles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stands. “I’m going to eat. Stay here, and I’ll fuck you both later.” She merely says, giving their need for release no notice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their </span>
  </em>
  <span>pleasure hardly mattered. They could just get hard again when she felt like giving them a proper fucking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both elves whine, but obviously don’t protest. If they were the type to do that, they wouldn’t be alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both, however, kiss her feet and bid her goodbye before she leaves them.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghorza sits at her seat. Why do humans feel the need to have such massive tables? This thing is fucking huge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But at least she won’t be eating alone. She’s invited the King and she needs to give him a special treat since the </span>
  <em>
    <span>poor </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing hasn’t eaten since she’s left him. Her plate is covered in a variety of different slices of meat. Rabbit, lamb, horse, cow, and pig. Lucien’s dish is covered by a silver dome plate cover. She doesn’t want to spoil the surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien is led inside by one of her soldiers, completely naked and covered in red marks. After leaving him to the mercy of her people in the dungeons for two days, he walks with an awkward gait and has a black eye, but he still shows disgust on his face. Ghorza smiles, showing her sharp elongated canines. This man was determined in giving her a grand ol’ time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits awkwardly, and she assumes he recently had a tanning. A naked serving boy shakily takes the dome cover to show Lucien his food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blanches when his dish is revealed. It has the usual delicacies humans seemed to enjoy. Shrimps, fried to a crisp. A tureen of fruit, a basket of rolls covered in overpriced cheese, and a large steak cooked to perfection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except, they weren’t saturated with the rich, sweet sauce one would expect for this type of meal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, it is covered in… something more </span>
  <em>
    <span>special.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien wets his dried lips and swallows thickly, an action that tells Ghorza his stomach is currently churning and he’s fighting to keep the bile down his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-What is this…?” He practically whimpers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghorza happily imbibes in her own meal. She tears the meat from the bone, loudly chewing on the flesh as she answers the cowering man in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you were a virgin until recently,” he visibly winces from that, and she broadens her smile, “But surely you know semen when you see it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost gags; letting out a shuddering breath and looks at her warily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on, then. You must be famished,” she gestures towards his plate, soaked in the white, thick liquid that covers every inch of his food. It’s elven, mostly, and she briefly wonders if elves taste differently from humans. Not like she would know, she’s never tasted a man’s semen, or even put a cock to her mouth. No man was worthy of that treatment. It made them feel more important than they actually were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watches his body tense, and for a brief moment she sees it. A fire in his eyes. Or perhaps it is only embers now. Either way, it’s still something that needs to be stamped out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghorza leans forward, jerking her head at the serving boy and her wordless command is spoken to her soldiers. They grab the small man, who immediately yelps, eyes blown wide and body shaking like a frail mouse. Lucien reacts by tensing further, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>stands from his seat, but another soldier forces him down. He nearly does a faceplant in the food, and Ghorza finds herself actually disappointed that that doesn’t happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A baleful cackle escapes her teeth. “If you’d prefer, maybe I can serve this boy to you instead? I’ve never tried human, but I’m always willing to try a new piece of red meat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His jaw drops, face aghast at the suggestion. His lips buckle upwards and shakes his head fitfully, eyes now watery. “N-No! I… I will eat this. I’ll eat everything, I swear!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aw, how sweet of him. She didn’t even say he had to eat everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods, and the soldier holding him lets go. She then turns to the orc holding the serving boy, saying, “Go on then. You can have your way with him, just don’t kill him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soldier makes a gruff noise of approval before dragging the servant out of the room by the hair, another yelp echoes throughout the room, Lucien watching the whole time in horror. When he looks back at her with creased brows, his eyes speak show nothing but malice and disdain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a good look on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghorza watches with rapt attention as Lucien hesitantly and shakily grabs a fork and takes a single shrimp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tuts. “Ah, ah, ah. You have to dip it into the sauce. Get it thoroughly </span>
  <em>
    <span>soaked.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bites his lower lip as he does just that, the sauce being nothing but milky white semen, of course. Honestly, he’s being so dramatic. Out of everything, this had to be the least intense thing she’s done to him. Psh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Humans. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe next time she should make him a live slug. With rotten milk. His reaction should be divine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he puts the shrimp in his mouth and chews, his face twists in disgust. His nose wrinkles and he throws his head back; shuddering each time he moves his mouth. He staunchly keeps his gaze off her each time he takes another bite, as though if they made eye-contact he’d vomit. When he takes a bite of his meat, he gags and takes several seconds to recompose himself. At this point, he’s breathing like a dog that just ran a marathon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghorza licks her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound tired, poor thing. Take a drink.” She gestures to the golden goblet to his side, which obviously isn’t filled with anything savoury either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien grimaces, but he takes a sip. If one could call it a sip. He really only took a single drip and she tuts at him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to your liking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leans back in her chair and sighs dramatically. “And I went through </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>the trouble of telling the chef what to make. That was a lot of effort, you know. Clearly he failed, perhaps a public execution is in order?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’ll never tire of how his face blanches everytime she threatens one of his subject’s lives. She can practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the sweat drench his skin, the throbbing of his eyes, the ringing screams vibrating in his ears. He shakes his head again, taking the goblet and practically dousing himself with the semen with how he laps it up. She can hear each swallow, like a horse drinking from a trough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weeeeeeeell?” She asks when he’s done and breathes as though he almost drowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-Delicious…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carry on, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien eating the rest of his meal is a long, laborious process and Ghorza thoroughly enjoys every second of it. At some point, he actually looks like he may vomit, but instead he spits out a piece of bread. She made sure he ate it anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he licked his plate dry, his expression was haggard and breathing slightly laboured. It was clear his stomach’s churning and he was making a conscious effort to keep what he has just eaten down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ghorza had given him ‘dessert’ — ice cream laden with semen and now </span>
  <em>
    <span>urine </span>
  </em>
  <span>— she merely laughed at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she doesn’t feel like watching him eat that. Not when she’s got two elves to fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been another three days now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghorza appraises her latest work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien’s bound in rope, wrists and ankles tied together. A nose hook is inserted in his nostrils that pulls them upwards, and a mouth widener forces his lips apart. A plug fashioned to look like a pig’s tail inserted in his anus. Drool and snot trail down his chin. Despite being naked, he shakes as if he’s trying a vain attempt to hide himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks lovely. Divine, even. Such an objectively handsome man, debased to such a state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his nose pried upwards with the hook, he looks like a pig.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reaches down to pinch his nipple with her hand, and then twists them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grimaces and squirms. “Mfffggh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sounds stupid and looks hideous. Fitting for such a shameful pig-nosed man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes her licks her lips. Makes her cunt throb. She wants to make him grimace more. To make him squirm in pain. She pushes him down on his back with her foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now with him lying down, she wastes no time hovering her cunt over his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s put that sad, pathetic tongue to good use, hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lowers herself, grinding her crotch against his face. With every time she moves her hips she rubs her dark pubic hair against those pretty lips. Her soldiers had taught him good, because he licks at her folds. Or perhaps the threat of executing a civilian each day he refuses her did the trick. Either works.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His skin is soft. His lips are plump. His closed eyes and creased brows gives her a different type of pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghorza sighs happily. A man’s tongue was always her favourite. The heat was like no other. Elated, she violates his tongue and mouth by grinding on him further. Lucien might even give Stoslo a run for his money with how he whines and whimpers like a whore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He contorts his face, and his eyes tell he’s genuinely suffering every time she assaults his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was so fun. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too </span>
  </em>
  <span>much fun! Her imagination never compared to the real deal. Not when she was humiliating and violating a real living man! And a King, no less! Ah, an adult man and a King only deserved one thing, to be treated like a pig. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lifts herself from his mouth, his lips shining from her vaginal fluid and saliva. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rasps. His hoarse voice, coupled with how he looks like he’s about to throw up, was unbearably hot. It made her cunt burn with desire. She wants to make him suffer more. To completely humiliate him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghorza gives him a wolfish grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, squeal like a pig.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he doesn’t do as she immediately asks, she harshly pulls on the hook in his nostrils. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he snorts. Not quite a squeal, but she’ll take it. It sounds close enough to a pig. He cries out, seemingly wanting to say something, but the mouth widener prevents him from doing so. Not like she cares about what he has to say, anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fhhgh, gah… mmfffgh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Such a lovely sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she lowers herself on his cock, he gives her a proper squeal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She fucks him with unrelenting speed. He may be a product to be sold later, but she slams her hips against his without a care for his well being. She’s crushed bones before by doing this. Literally fucked men to death. While she doesn’t intend on </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>killing him, she thinks he’s more than capable in taking some pain. Even if that includes a broken bone or two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghorza rolls her hips, one hand going to rub her clit while the other goes to pinch his tongue and pull. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is your future,” she says, “Soon you’ll be a slave. Or I guess you’re already a slave? You’ll belong to someone soon enough, don’t worry. I’ll make sure you get a good owner.” Her voice tapers off to a laugh. Lucien continues his pig-ish noises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolls her hips again. “I hope you realize just how powerless you really are. This is your life now, whore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien’s eyes roll backwards, and she lets go of his tongue to reach her arm backwards and slap his balls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He arches his back from the impact, screaming through his mouth widener. It makes her clench down on his cock, and she shivers as she cums. She stills her movements as the wave of euphoria washes over her. Once the intense feeling passes, she exhales slowly from the satisfaction of subjugating him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” She says, and unsheathes him. He hasn’t came, but since when did a man’s pleasure matter to her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks down at Lucien. His eyes are weeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not done with you yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghorza’s steps are leisurely. She walks as if she’s taking a simple evening stroll. Distantly, there are still buildings on fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are gasps and whispers from the people she passes. All of Lucien’s precious civilians, with haggard faces and surprised eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And besides her, is their precious King. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On all fours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mouth widener and rope has been removed, but his nose still has its hook and the pig-tail plug remains in his asshole. He keeps his eyes resolutely on the ground so he’s guided only by the leash Ghorza has around his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face is beet-red. And so is his cock. Pathetic man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every now and then, he makes a sound of discomfort from the fact he’s being forced to crawl on gravel. No doubt his bare skin will be scuffed by the end of this, but that matters little. Sometimes he struggles to keep up with her stride. She never slows down to allow him rest, at times pulling him so hard he is practically being dragged along the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“K-King Lucien…” One commoner says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we’ve really been… defeated…” Another comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sound forlorn, but Ghorza doesn’t miss the small smirks some women in the crowd have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looks like she’ll be getting some new recruits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What probably feels like inordinate amount of time to Lucien, they stop by the town square. By this point word has gotten out, and they had been followed. A crowd surrounds them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prostrate yourself.” Ghorza commands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watches him shiver but he complies without protesting. He inhales deeply, but it comes out as another pig-like snort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kneels directly on the ground in front of her and bows to prostrate himself while touching his head to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, to complete the image, she puts her foot on his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice booms across the town square. “Citizens of Rairyn! Behold, your King!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murmuring happens across the crowd. She continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But worry not, this sad sack of shit has willingly abdicated from the throne!” She smiles widely, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I </span>
  </em>
  <span>rule the throne now. Accept me as your Chief, and you might be able to live a comfortable life. Do I have any objections? Anyone who wishes to challenge my ascension?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Predictably, no one says anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excellent.” She looks around the crowd, spotting some of her soldiers intermingled in, and snipers hiding on the rooftops of buildings in case they need to quell any potential dissent. It’s time for what she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>came here for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As your new Chief, I decree a new law!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The edge of her lip is pushed up, scrunching her one of her eyes up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As of today, men are considered public property.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a cacophony of feet marching on the gravel road. A flagbearer leads the march, along with the conquered men who follow in chains. There are performers with trumpets, drums, strummed instruments and dancers who surrounded and mocked the line of men. All that was plundered rode along in carts pulled by oxen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon they make a stop to a large trade town. Ghorza appears from the march, Stoslo and Navarre letting go of her elbows as they address the crowd. They both have noticeable bite marks on their shoulders from last she fucked them. Navarre is sporting a large, purple bruise on his cheek. A punishment for cumming without permission. The last time he disobeyed her, she broke each of his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ladies!” Stoslo exclaims, “What do you think of these products? Generals, knights, even a King! All before your eyes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soldiers bring the men forward, Lucien being in front. He has a plank of wood hanging from his neck which states his price. Obviously, he’s the most expensive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re all naked, in full view of everyone’s unrestrained gazes. Ghorza sees several women with heavy coin purses lick their lips as they practically drool over her new set of livestock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Navarre eccentrically waves his arm, though he winces from his bruise when he speaks. “We’ll be doing something a little different today! We’re starting big, ladies! First up is the one, the only, King of Rairyn!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stoslo chimes in, “Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>former </span>
  </em>
  <span>King of Rairyn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snickers roll across the crowd. Some women take note of his price, talking amongst themselves as they negotiate sharing their money because a </span>
  <em>
    <span>King </span>
  </em>
  <span>is not something anyone wants to miss out on. Despite this, however, there’s some wary glances.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“King of Rairyn… he looks like any other man…” Someone says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghorza rolls her shoulders. There’s some hesitance that she senses from the crowd despite the apparent eagerness. She’s never sold a King before. Princes, yes, but never a King. They were always executed before. And now that she’s selling one, it’s clear some of her prospective buyers worry he might be a bit… much for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods towards some soldiers, and they heed her wordless command. She’s come prepared for this and she steps in front of the crowd, Stoslo and Navarre obediently making way for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he’s like any other man.” Lucien is brought forward, his legs now forced apart with a spreader bar and his arms shackled behind his back, “And just like any other man you can spread his legs like I’ve just done. Allow me to show you the quality of this product.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which, of course, means she was going to violate him in front of a crowd. Auction day was always a fun day, she never gets tired of the public show of humiliation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She maneuvers her balteus so that she reveals her surprise. A thick, long wooden cock. It’s even got veins sculpted in— she was always a bit of perfectionist for this sort of thing. Then, she positions herself behind Lucien, grabs the back of his thighs and lifts him up, so his already lubed ass is on full display and hovering just above her strap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s some gasps in the crowd, as well as some more cackling. Lucien chews his lips in an attempt to keep silent, though his face is bright red from having everyone see him in such a shameful display. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghorza doesn’t waste any time. She’s never been one for keeping everyone in suspense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She buries her fake cock inside him. A hoarse croak comes out of Lucien, and her ock easily reaches up its hilt in his ass. She then pulls the entirety of it out, and slams it back inside. Another choked sound escapes Lucien, and her fingernails claw into his smooth skin. She begins an unrelenting pace, impaling him every thrust and giving him no chance to recover from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd watches with rapt attention, soon making comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow! There’s no resistance from his ass, ha!” Someone cackles, pointing at him as he was an animal at a fair, “He must be used to this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, he is used to having his ass thoroughly pounded at this point. Ghorza and her sisters have trained him well, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her thrusting has a brutal erraticness to it and makes a sloppy sound from the lube. Lucien gasps and groans, and when she teases his ears and neck with her tongue she’s rewarded with a wanton mewl. She accelerates her pace, then slows, and quickens again; changing the angle as she does. His nipples harden and strains his lower half in an attempt to take more of her cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And his own cock is fully hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha…” he whimpers, “Har… H-Harder…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles. “Now there’s a good whore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghorza happily listens to his loud moans as she properly begins rearranging his insides. She fucks hard and rough, his cock bouncing in front of an eager crowd. Lucien grits his teeth and he sweats profusely from the growing fatigue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She can practically feel him tighten around the strap. She slides along each of the nerves in his rectum without mercy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wails when he comes. A cry of beautiful agony as his body spasms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not finished cumming when she drops him. He falls to his knees, then his face meets the floor. His position is laughable. Head down, ass up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghorza watches as Lucien’s body twitches from the aftershock of his orgasm, and his face… His face tells her he is something wanton and shameless and completely unrecognizable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s smiling with his eyes rolled back. He’s gone. Completely broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stands triumphantly behind him and yells back to the crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See that? He couldn’t do a damn thing. You can do anything you want with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With her job finished, Stoslo and Navarre take center stage once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll start the bid at 450,000 gold!” Navarre says, before coyly putting a finger to his lips. Stoslo does the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But remember! </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>not for sale! So don’t bid for us, even though we know you want to!” They exclaim in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghorza watches the hands fly up and hears the price continue to quickly rise. She doesn’t know who will be buying him, but what she does know… Is whoever will be purchasing him would be the owner of a fine piece of meat.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Does Lucien get a good owner? Or a bad one? Who knows. :^)</p><p>Kinda wanna do something with Stoslo and Navarre, but idk if I will. Perhaps I should have written more of Lucien getting fucked. Idk how to feel about the pacing but /shrug/. It's 10K of words and I don't wanna write more.</p><p>Thanks for reading. If you'd like, please consider dropping a comment! Ciao.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>